


One Can Never Have Enough Socks

by MadameCristal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All other characters are background, All relationships are background, It's a life story, Mostly fluff but a little sad at times, Not a Love Story, POV Scott McCall, There are a lot of quotes, This is mostly a Scott & Stiles friendship story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Well, I think your mom was right. We’ve changed and been through so much that our mottos to live by did too. But really, there’s never been a time when ‘One can never have enough socks’ wasn’t perfect.” Stiles chuckled at his old friend and smiled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Or Stiles & Scott through the years, and all the mottos they lived by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Can Never Have Enough Socks

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea in my head about Stiles and Scott and always quoting books, movies, and people to each other. And then it kind of evolved into this story. I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, warning for major character death...I guess. They're old (75 years old) and it's natural but just in case!
> 
> This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine!

**TEN**

Stiles tried to fly. 

It was right after Claudia’s funeral. There had been well-wishers in the Stilinski’s living room and kitchen. Nobody had noticed Stiles climbing the large tree in the backyard. Nobody had noticed the little boy gathering his courage and jumping. People had noticed the loud cry that had followed the crash.

Scott went with his mom and Stiles’ dad to the hospital. There had been tears and stitches and a broken arm. Stiles’ dad sat in the corner of the room looking empty and alone. Stiles had looked disappointed. 

He was his best friend. And he wanted to make sure his friend was okay. He’d climbed into Stiles’ hospital bed and hugged his friend. Stiles had hugged him back. Stiles shared his blankets and pillow. He was just slipping into sleep when Stiles spoke.

_”Take a leap of faith.”_

Stiles had muttered it to himself a few times, shaking his head each time. Scott had filed it away in his mind to ask about later. He wondered who had said that. But then he’d fallen asleep.

**TWELVE**

His best friend liked quotes. 

He decided to he liked to know where they were from. So he’d scoured the internet whenever Stiles said something inspirational or motivational. 

They were in Stiles’ house, playing with Legos, the first time he heard Stiles quote something he already knew.

_”I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”_

Stiles was in the kitchen. Scott hadn’t followed, but the Harry Potter quote drew him in. He found his best friend standing on the kitchen counter, raiding the high-up cupboards. It seemed he had found the cookie stash.

Together, they ate the entire stash. There were chocolate chip, Oreos, gingersnaps, Thin Mints, caramel crisps, and peanut butter patties. By the time the Sheriff had come in from mowing the lawn, they were both so sick from all the sugar.

Scott had never been happier about his choice in best friend. 

**FOURTEEN**

It was the first day of high school. 

He was scared. Stiles was not. They did not have a large friend group. But they had each other. Stiles had decided that they need to try new things, experience life.

He signed them up for lacrosse tryouts. Even though Stiles was clumsy, and he had asthma. That didn’t matter. As they were dressing in the locker room, Stiles turned to him.

_”If you believe in yourself, anything is possible.”_

“Hannah Montana? That’s where we’re going for inspiration?” He shook his head.

But Stiles was his best friend. His brother. And he trusted him. So he went on the field and gave it his all. He believed in himself. He believed in Stiles.

They made the team.

**FIFTEEN**

It was their first high school party. And Stiles was determined that they both kiss someone. Usually, he was the nervous one. But tonight he was ready. Stiles, on the other hand, was fidgeting. 

“It’s just a party Stiles. We can do it.” He nodded towards the door.

_”Carpe diem.”_

Scott wasn’t sure who had said that, originally. But he liked the sentiment. They marched into the party, determined. Later, much later, he’d felt accomplished. He’s shared his first kiss with Danny’s cousin from out of town, April.

Stiles, of course, had seized more of the day. He’d managed to kiss Danny AND Heather. Stiles had also decided that kissing boys AND girls was much more fun than just one or the other. He decided that he might try that too. If he was ever as brave as Stiles.

Later, Scott had looked up the Stiles’ latest inspiration, from he Roman poet Horace.

**SIXTEEN**

They had gone into the woods to look for a dead body.

He’d been bitten by an alpha werewolf on a rampage. Things were really not going well. And he was scared. But Stiles was there for him. On the night of the full moon, he was angry. Stiles sat on his bed, staring intently at the moon.

_“All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us.”_

It was quiet, but it managed to bring him back to the world. For a moment, he too stared out at the moon. And then it hit him, Gandalf the Grey. 

Scott spent the rest of the night thinking about what he could do with his time.

The next day, he’d agreed to do whatever Stiles deemed necessary to find the alpha and move forward with their new lives.

**SEVENTEEN**

Allison had been killed.

Stiles blamed himself. He holed up in his room, refusing to see anyone or come out. Which was not okay, because it wasn’t Stiles fault. Nobody blamed him. He came in through the window, three days after they had captured the nogitsune. Stiles was sitting on his bed, tear streaks on his face. He sat down next to him and grabbed his best friend’s hand.

_“See, as much as you want to hold on to the bitter sore memory that someone has left this world, you are still in it.”_

Stiles looked at him with a watery smile and sad eyes. He squeezed his hand.

“Jodi Picoult? You’re a sap, you know?” Stiles gave another small smile.

“Yup. That’s me, total sap. But hey, _My Sister’s Keeper_ was really good. And I’m really ready to have my brother back.” He hugged Stiles, and Stiles let him. He stayed the night, watching as Stiles slept until he finally slept himself.

The next morning, Stiles came downstairs for breakfast. And the Sheriff wasn’t allowed to eat his donuts. 

**EIGHTEEN**

Graduation day seemed to take forever to arrive.

Honestly, Scott wasn’t sure they’d make it. It’d been a really rough year.

Lydia was the valedictorian. She gave an eloquent speech about the past, present, and future. But the only thing Scott remembers from that day are the words Stiles told him as they exited the doors of Beacon Hills High for the last time.

_”You only live once. But, if you do it right, once is enough.”_

He agreed. He agreed even more as they’d taken Stiles new jeep, a graduation gift, to San Francisco that fall. They were doing this, living their lives, together. And for the first time, he wasn’t afraid of something new.

He painted Mae West’s words on their dorm room. Stiles smiled every time he looked at it.

**TWENTY-THREE**

Stiles was in a state of unrest. 

Stiles was pacing Scott and Kira’s living room, muttering to himself. Two days earlier Stiles had decided he loved Derek. As in, I-love-you-for-the-rest-of-my-life. Scott was not surprised. In fact, he’d suspected this would be the end result since their first date in the middle of sophomore year of college. 

Stiles, on the other hand, didn’t seem to know what to do with this information. He chuckled.

“Why don’t you ask him to marry you?” He said, waving his gold band at Stiles.

_”Love is life. And if you miss love, you miss life.”_

It was something he’d heard from an old filmed motivational speech by Leo Buscaglia. In fact, it had been Stiles who had made them watch it. His friend grinned at him, nodded, and sat down to play Call of Duty with him.

A week later, Stiles proposed. Derek said yes.

**THIRTY-EIGHT**

Stiles was running for Sheriff. 

Scott had the utmost confidence in his best friend. He was a great person, a great friend, a great husband, and a great dad. Unfortunately, Stiles did not have the same confidence in himself. 

The day of the election, Stiles was sitting in his office, freaking out. Scott had come to drop off the gingersnaps that Kira had made. And he’d found Stiles, pacing and running his fingers through his hair. From his office door, Scott observed his friend.

_”Great men are not born great. They grow great.”_

Stiles looked up at him, a smile forming.

“I’m running for public office, head of law enforcement, and you quote _The Godfather_.” He grinned back at Stiles. “And this is why we’re best friends dude. Well, that and the same taste in socks!” 

He held up the cookies for Stiles to see. His best friend’s smile got bigger. He grabbed his coat and shooed him out of the office.

“We all know Derek will be very angry if he doesn’t get some of Kira’s legendary cookies. Let’s watch the election results from my house.” By the time they arrived at Stiles and Derek’s house, Kira was already there, with champagne. Lydia, Jackson, and Danny showed up before the results were announced.

Stiles won the election. And Derek ate 12 gingersnaps.

**FIFTY-TWO**

Stiles’ daughter was getting married.

Stiles’ daughter was getting married to his son. 

He was nervous. And excited. He was just opening the door to check on Hope when he heard Stiles talking to her.

_”The best thing to hold onto in life is each other.”_

Audrey Hepburn. Now those were some inspirational words. The same ones that Stiles had given him on his wedding day to Kira. And the same ones that he’d repeated back to his best friend when he married Derek.

He gently closed the door and went to his place by the entrance to the church. He was sure Stiles would cry when he heard those exact words in Alex’s vows.

He was right. Stiles did cry later.

**SEVENTY-FIVE**

The retirement village sometimes felt lonely. Like it was just off-balance in a way that only comes from losing your spouse of fifty years. Kira had died of a heart attack a year previous. It still hurt to think about.

They’d moved to the retirement village six months ago, after Derek had passed away in his sleep. Suddenly, it was just him and Stiles left. It was a sad thought, one that had kept him up many nights. But oddly, it felt as if life had come full circle. They’d started together, just them, in the sand-box seventy years ago. And now, it was just them, putting a puzzle together on their kitchen table.

_”One can never have enough socks.”_

He looked up, startled. It was if Stiles was reading his mind. That was exactly what Stiles has said to him in the sandbox that day. They’d been five years old, playing separately in the sandbox, when he’d gotten out. He had sand all in his shoes and socks. He’d started to cry. Stiles had come over, handed him a new pair of socks, and said those words.

“Dumbledore. I didn’t know it then, but it’s Dumbledore. What made you think of that?” Stiles looked at him, as if he hadn’t realized he’d spoken out loud.

“My mom. She used to say it. I think it was her favorite line from the book. I asked her to read it to me a lot back then. And a lot of the times, she'd pick that spot. She’d always smile and tell me ‘See? Don’t you forget that Stiles.’ Like socks were the most important thing because of that quote. I think, that’s what started me on those quotes when we were little. I kept thinking, after she died, that maybe if she’d lived by a better motto than ‘One can never have enough socks’, that maybe things would have been different. So I tried to find a new, better motto.” Stiles stared off in deep thought, probably thinking about all the quotes and mottos they had tried living by through the years. Scott smiled.

“Well, I think your mom was right. We’ve changed and been through so much that our mottos to live by did too. But really, there’s never been a time when ‘One can never have enough socks’ wasn’t perfect.” Stiles chuckled at his old friend and smiled. He nodded and then went back to the puzzle.

When Scott died, his tomb stone read _”One can never have enough socks.”_

Stiles’ headstone, right next to Scott’s, read _”I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”_

Harry Potter had always been their favorite.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥
> 
> Also, feel free to leave any comments! I really love when people do that!


End file.
